Revenge Of A Sacrifice
by Pearl Of Earth And Sky
Summary: 5 000 millenia ago Nefya had been sacrificed by the one she trusted the most, now she is back as her reincarnation and is looking for answers... or revenge?


I hope you all like my first fic, so please review and tell me how it is so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One- Sacrificed  
  
I was always the one loyal to him, I had always trusted him and given him anything he wanted. Then, why had he done this to me?  
  
He brought tears to everyone's eyes, we believed him, trusted him but no one knew what was to come. He betrayed the pharaoh, all of his fellow priests and worst of all, me.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
" Now you shall see the most powerful monster created, Blue Eyes White Dragon, I summon you!" Yelled the high priest Seth, once the most trusted person of the pharaoh, now his worst enemy.  
  
A blinding white beam of light appeared, then the tablet rose up from the dense sand and as it rose, a white monster with beautiful blue eyes appeared. I watched in disbelief, my master was going to beat this other high priest who claimed to be the best.  
  
My name is Nefya, once, when all the high priest had to choose a servant to help them do the work around the palace, I had been picked by the high priest, Seth.  
  
He was cruel to me and asked me to get things almost every minute, when I ran off and came back with one item he would order me to get another one. Even though he was quite cruel to me, I felt a great loyalty towards him; I guess it was because he was my master.  
  
When the other priests started yelling at him I would always step up and reply with a comment as powerful as theirs. Seth would just look at me with those cold eyes, I might be hallucinating but somehow they would lose that hard look and turn into a soft sea blue; but right afterwards they were back to their usual steel blue.  
  
He would nod and then we would walk off and leave the priests to mutter. I enjoyed those moments, I was the only one Seth actually trusted, when another servant brought him a glass of goat milk, he would never touch it.  
  
I guess he feared that it might be poisoned, only when I brought it to him, would he leave his guard down for a second. Many high priests promised me great wealth if I mixed some poison into the milk, but I always refused.  
  
Now, I am watching my master battle one of the best high priests the pharaoh had to offer. I gazed at my master, expecting him to immediately attack with the beautiful monster he had just summoned.  
  
I watched with confusion as I saw my master's perplexed face, as though he was communicating to something inside his mind.  
  
Seth's POV  
  
' You hear me forth high priest, you had the power to summon me, but yet you did not know that when you command me to attack that you must offer me something living first.it must be human.' Said a deep voice inside my head.  
  
I did not know what to do, could I take losing to this pathetic excuse of a high priest? Or could I summon my monster and kill him?  
  
The only thing I need is a body to sacrifice. why not the pharaoh? Yes, that would be perfect.  
  
'You may only sacrifice someone close to you, someone you know and trust, not one who you want to kill.' Growled the deep voice menacingly.  
  
I stared, no. my monster did not mean that I should sacrifice Nefya, did it? No, I can't, she is much too faithful to me. But if I don't then I shall suffer the destruction of my plan, to gain unimaginable power.  
  
I must, she is the only one I can use.  
  
End Of POV  
  
" I sacrifice to you. Nefya." Seth yelled as he pointed at Nefya, while still trying to hide the sadness from his eyes. The only thing he could do to win this match is to attack.  
  
Nefya stared at her master and moved one step back as she touched the wall; she still focused her eyes on Seth.  
  
Seth covered his eyes with one hand and turned so that his back was facing Nefya.  
  
Suddenly, as no one might have predicted, the pharaoh of Egypt rose, his face covered in the shadows of darkness.  
  
"The sacrifice shall be made, this girl shall come back several millennia from now, as her reincarnation but she shall not forget the life she held in Egypt, that shall be all." Said the pharaoh loudly as he closed his eyes and sat back down.  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon turned to face Nefya and she closed her eyes tightly, awaiting her death. She could not believe what was happening to her.  
  
She felt the cool white light of the blast as it sunk into her skin, she did not feel pain but she only felt darkness surround her as she almost fell to the ground, as Seth caught her and released three pearl white tears.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
I walked slowly forth as my raven black hair blew in the wind with the moving clouds. My brown eyes looked like the bark of a tree, so light and fresh. My skin was not dark nor light, it was plainly normal. I wore a green skirt and t-shirt as I held my suitcase.  
  
When I was a child, I had always known this was not my first life, I had been raised in an orphanage and when I was old enough to leave I decided to hunt for my past. and I was going to find it, whatever the cost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all you guys, please tell me how you like it so far and I hope I won't get flamed at, that is all. Bye and don't forget to R&R! 


End file.
